


Ferrets and Cowardly Lions

by DisillusionedDeku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisillusionedDeku/pseuds/DisillusionedDeku
Summary: Harry made a lousy Auror. And being a professor at Hogwarts comes with a couple of perks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to devilrising on tumblr for being my beta for this piece and thank you spielzeugkaiser on Tumblr for the amazing inspiration.
> 
> Also, I still want to write more in this universe so I’ll be writing more stories about it, if you have any prompts for our adorable professors, please send them to me and I'll write them!
> 
> This was mainly just setting it up, but I think it’s done for now. 
> 
> The final scene was inspired by this drarry post by @spielzeugkaiser on Tumblr https://spielzeugkaiser.tumblr.com/post/614492311389421568/i-dont-think-it-happens-very-often-but-there

Harry Potter just totally, absolutely, sucked as an Auror.

“’Mione, I just don’t know anymore, I don’t think that I’m meant to be an Auror,” Harry said with a sigh, running his hand over his face in exhaustion. He was currently sitting in his best friend’s office as she read over the multiple files on her desk, every so often taking a moment to have a bite from her lunch that Harry had brought.

“That’s what you said after you decided you didn’t want to do quidditch either,” she pointed out, not bothering to look up from her files. “Remember, Ginny tried to get you to try out for the Chudley Cannons and you purposefully messed it up.”

“I did not! I just had a sore shoulder that day!” He exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. “And why would I ever want to be on the Chudley Cannons team?”

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her best friend. “What are you going to tell your partner when you resign?” She asked, dropping the quidditch talk.

“Ron will be fine,” Harry said, waving his hand dismissively.

“The same Ron who gave you the silent treatment for a week after you told him you didn’t like the Cannons? The one who has dreamed about the two of you being partners since fifth year?”

Harry slumped back down in his chair. “Fuck.”

“I think if you find a good job that would be a good replacement that maybe he would be a little more understanding of it…maybe,” she said with a grimace.

“You’re right,” he murmured, racking his fingers through his hair.

… … … …

“You’re what!?” Ron shouted at his best friend.

“Ronald! Rose is trying to sleep!” Hermione shouted from another room. Harry grimaced and leaned back from the fire call, scared that Ron would reach through and strangle him.

“I’m quitting the Aurors, Ron. I’m miserable, I hate it,” Harry said, leaning back on his heels. “Look, I thought that being an auror was what I wanted but after four years of it, I’m just not happy doing it. I don’t know if maybe it’s because defeating Voldemort sapped it out of me and I didn’t realize it, or what. But being an Auror, it’s just not my calling. I keep getting in trouble with Robards for going against orders, I don’t like following the auror rules, I just want to be able to do my own thing, and I don’t know, I can’t do that as an auror.”

“Well, what-what are you going to do?” Ron spluttered.

“Well, I reckon, I don’t know.” Harry scratched at his head. “I think- I want to take some time to find myself. My entire life I’ve been told I needed to defeat Voldemort, but after that, I wasn’t really left with any real direction.”

“Well, if you need any help, you know ‘Mione can help you find a job. It’s one of the perks of being best friends with the Minister,” he said, giving Harry a wry smile.

“Thanks mate, but this is something I need to figure out on my own,” Harry told him, giving his best friend a smile of his own.

1 year later

“Someone needs to talk to him,” Hermione hissed, looking down at the man who was currently passed out on her couch. Harry’s glasses were cracked, he was wearing sweatpants that Hermione was quite certain did not start out the colour that they currently were, and a baggy Falmouth Falcons shirt.

“I’ve already tried, he won’t listen,” Ron huffed, looking down at his best friend. For the past year, while Harry was supposedly finding himself, he had travelled the world, gotten a few tattoos, and turned into a lazy drunk. Pretty much in that order.

Harry let out a loud snore and rolled over on the couch.

“Oi! Harry! Wake up!” Ron shouted, kicking his friend lightly in the back.

“’M sleeping, go ‘way,” Harry mumbled.

“You need to go home, Harry, now,” Hermione said with an exasperated sigh. “You have a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall at noon.”

Harry shot up from his spot. “What?”

“McGonagall wants to meet with you at Hogwarts today at noon, remember? We had an entire conversation about this last week,” Hermione huffed.

“Why am I meeting Minerva?” He mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly.

“She didn’t say, she just asked to meet with you, now get up, go to Grimmauld Place, take a shower and for the love of god shave that disgusting beard. Merlin, Harry,” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry scowled as Ron yanked him off the couch and led him to their fireplace. “It’s been a nice time having you here mate, but it’s time for you to go,” he said, clapping Harry on the back. Harry scowled and headed back to his own home. 

…

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Headmistress?” Harry asked, slowly sitting down in the green corduroy chair that sat in front of McGonagall’s giant desk.

“Mrs. Granger wrote me a letter claiming that you were in need of a calling,” she said simply, taking off her glasses and folding them up before she set them on the desk. “My Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has decided that she vehemently hates children and I am in need of a new professor before the start of the new school year.”

“I don’t think I would be a very good teacher,” Harry said with a laugh.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. “Are you so sure, Mr. Potter?” She asked, folding her hands in front of her on the desk primly. “You’re the Savior of the wizarding world, you were an auror for what? Four years?” She asked.

“And?” Harry asked, leaning back in his seat.

“And when you were only a fifth year did you or did you not teach a group of students Defense Against the Dark Arts?” She asked.

“Well, that was just because Umbridge wasn’t teaching us anything and we were in the beginning of a war with Voldemort!” Harry exclaimed.

“One year, Mr. Potter, that’s all I ask. Be the Defense Professor for one year, and if you don’t like it, you can leave and go back to getting drunk and passing out in the Granger family’s house.”

“How do you know about that?” He demanded.

“Mrs. Granger and I are friends, we keep up with one another, Mr. Potter. Now, Winky here shall show you to your new quarters and help you get settled. Then, the fun begins and you get to get started planning for your first year here. You still have three months so that will be plenty of time,” she said just as the house elf appeared and looked up at Harry.

“I didn’t even agree!”

“You will do a splendid job, my boy,” Dumbledore said from his portrait behind McGonagall.

Before Harry could even continue to argue, Winky had dragged him out of the room.

3 years later

“Professor Potter!” A first year shouted as he bursted into Harry’s office, tears streamed down his face.

Harry looked up from his grading and frowned. “What is it, Tommy?”

“P-Professor Malfoy took ten points from Gryffindor because I s-said his name wrong,” he sobbed, hiccuping slightly between words. “We-we’re gonna lose the House Cup because of me!”

“We aren’t going to lose the Cup because of the smelly ferret,” Harry told him, ruffling his hair. 

The young boy looked up at him. “Promise?” He asked, his eyes wide. 

“Promise, just you wait, we’re going to win just like Gryffindors do every single year,” Harry said and stood up. “Now, it’s past curfew so let us get you back to the common area and you go up and get some sleep.”

Tommy nodded and followed Harry back to the Gryffindor commons. Once Harry was absolutely sure that the young boy was okay, he headed straight to the dungeons to find a certain Potions professor.

Not even bothering to knock on the Slytherin’s office door, Harry waltzed in and leaned against the door jamb and stared at the blond man. Draco had himself bent over a large textbook. 

“You really took ten points for him saying your name wrong?” Harry asked, looking amused. Draco jumped and glared at the man in his doorway. 

“Shut the door, were you raised by muggles?” He snapped. 

“Actually, I was,” he said, giving Draco a pointed look before he shut the door and took a seat on the green velvet couch. 

“He called me Professor Mafloy,” Draco said, scowling. 

“Mafloy? That’s it?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I told you, Potter, Slytherins are winning the Cup this year. You and your cowardly Gryffindors are getting far too cocky, and the Slytherins deserve to prove that we are in fact the superior house,” the lanky man said with a sniff. 

“If you say so, now what exactly are you doing?” Harry asked. “I’ll just get you back and take twenty points from Parkinson’s kid tomorrow.”

“Working on a new potion,” he murmured, writing something down in the large leather bound book. “Pansy will in fact show up and throw you in the lake and you very well know it.”

“Has she forgiven her son for getting sorted into Hufflepuff yet?” Harry asked, thinking about the poor eleven year old boy who was still getting howlers from his mother. His twin sister, on the other hand, was sitting very happily in Slytherin, just how their mother wanted.

“Unfortunately, Blaise has not had very much success in getting her to stop being angry,” he said.

“It’s not Zachary’s fault that he’s a Hufflepuff, I mean you’ve met the kid, he’s the nicest child in his year,” Harry stated. Draco shook his head. 

“He’s the first non-Slytherin in the entire Parkinson line,” Draco pointed out.

“And he’s sitting happily in Hufflepuff where he belongs, the boy wouldn’t survive in Slytherin, I’m still unsure as to how he survives with Pansy as his mother,” Harry stated. While everyone in all of Hogwarts were sure that Harry and Draco absolutely hated each other, that wasn’t entirely true. While in front of the students and faculty, Harry and Draco were enemies, in the private rooms of their offices, the two had actually become wonderful friends. Neither were absolutely positive how it had happened, Harry reckoned it started when Draco had run into Harry when the Gryffindor was moving into his quarters, and for the first time since eighth year, saw one another. Draco had awkwardly helped Harry pick up his box that he had spilt and walked with him to his new living quarters. 

From there, the two had an unsteady, awkward friendship that after three years blossomed. Being the youngest professors at Hogwarts, and having as much history between them as they did, it made their camaraderie interesting, but easy. If one of them had a difficult day of classes, the two would meet, either in their office or their rooms and drink and talk absolute shit about their students. Sometimes they would talk about the nightmares they both still struggled with. Other times, they would talk about how they had both felt so entirely lost before they found their places back at Hogwarts. While no one but the two of them knew that they were friends, they had learned everything about one another. 

So much so that it almost felt like Harry knew Draco’s friends as well as they knew their own. But, before they knew it, the two of them were no longer calling one another Potter and Malfoy. Now they were simply Harry and Draco. Unless one of them was irritated. 

“You have anything to drink in here?” Harry asked, looking around the office. Draco’s office was not what anyone would have ever expected for Draco Malfoy. The walls were all covered with shelves and cabinets. The right wall was nothing but potions, potions ingredients, and other questionable objects that Harry was slightly too scared to ask Draco about. The left wall was absolutely nothing but books, as was the wall behind Draco’s desk. The wall in the front held Draco’s awards and achievements. The man didn’t boast about it, or even really talk about it, but he had become one of the most accomplished Potions masters in the entire wizarding world. 

Not very many people were happy about a former death eater being so accomplished at potions, but Harry was beyond proud.

“No, you know I don’t keep drinks in my office, especially not this close to potions. unlike you, I don’t want to have to worry about students breaking into my office for alcohol.”

“That’s only happened twice,” Harry pointed out. 

“Twice! Potter! Twice!” He gave his best friend a look. “How on earth have students gotten into your office and stolen alcohol from you not once, but twice?”

He shrugged. “Their charms teacher is amazing at their job.”

“That’s obviously it,” Draco snorted and stood up straight. He brushed his robes off and looked Harry up and down. “What kind of professor wears jeans?”

“We are not getting into that conversation right now,” Harry said and stood up. “Now, let’s go to your rooms so I can get a drink and you can explain to me how calling you Professor Mafloy is deserving of taking ten points from a first year.”

Draco chuckled and followed Harry out of his office. “He started crying as soon as I took the points away,” he said, a small smirk on his face. 

“Draco.”

“All I’m saying is that Gryffindors are undeserving of their title of being courageous. I have yet to meet a Gryffindor who isn’t scared of me.”

“What am I?” Harry scoffed. “Chopped liver?”

Draco just scoffed and shook his head before the two headed to his rooms. 

The next day, Harry barged through the headmistress’ office with a scowl on his face. 

“Minerva I am over it!” He shouted, unceremoniously falling into the chair in front of her desk. “Malfoy has crossed a line! He took ten points from one of my students for calling him Professor Mafloy! Ten points!”

Before Minerva could even bother to open her mouth, the door to her office slammed open once again, this time a potions professor marched his way into the office. 

“All of Gryffindor House has started calling me Professor Mafloy! I’m taking a thousand points!” He roared. Minerva let out a sigh and looked at the two grown men before her. 

“Honestly, Gentlemen, you have been colleagues for three years now, don’t you think it’s time to be done with these petty arguments?” She asked tiredly. “The two of you should have left all of this behind after the war.”

“He has his students calling me Mafloy, Minvera, Mafloy,” Draco ground out. Harry smirked. 

“It could be worse, I could have them all call you Professor Ferret,” Harry said, crossing his arms, absolutely pleased with himself. He honestly didn’t even have to tell the Gryffindors to call Draco Mafloy, they had decided to do that themselves. 

“Ferret!?” Draco all but screeched and looked at the Headmistress. “Minerva!”

“I am not getting in the middle of the two of you and your mindless squabbling. Mr. Potter, I advise you to cease and desist on calling Mr. Malfoy anything but his given name. The same goes for your Gryffindors. And if I hear about either of you needlessly taking points from one another’s house, I will take your point privileges away, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Ma’am,” both men said dutifully. 

“Good, now go to your next classes,” she said, dismissing the two professors. 

The two stomped out of the office and Draco glared at Harry. 

“I hate you,” he muttered and Harry gave him a cheeky smile. 

“I hate you too, Professor Mafloy,” he said before he spun on his heel and headed to his first class of the day, letting out a yelp as Draco’s stinging hex hit him on the heel. He flicked two fingers at the blond man before he turned out of the hall.

…

Draco clenched his jaw when he saw the stuffed ferret sitting on his desk. “Potter? Was this your doing?” He demanded, not even bothering to turn to look at the man who was currently smothering away his amusement. 

“Would you even believe me if I told you no?” He asked, coming up and picking up the stuffed Ferret. “Aw, Malfoy, it looks just like you,” Harry cooed.

“Remember that statement next time you accept a drink from me, or a hangover potion, Potter.”

“You ruin all of my fun,” Harry said sullenly, as he looked at the white ferret. “But no, this was not my doing. I believe a certain Headmistress left it for you,” he told his friend as he picked up a note that sat on Draco’s desk. 

Draco snatched it and scowled at the paper. “Let this be a reminder that I will take your point privileges away.” He looked up at Harry sharply. “Did she leave you a threat too?”

“Yes,” he said, a scowl now on his face as well. “A stupid little lion that was crying. She’s mean.”

“She is,” Draco agreed before he grabbed the stack of papers. “Your rooms or mine tonight?”

“Mine, I don’t trust anything you try to give me to drink,” Harry said with a sigh. “Although, I will warn you, I have a boggart hiding in my room at the moment and I’m still not entirely for sure where it’s at.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “How on earth do you lose a boggart?”

Harry laughed as the two walked out of Draco’s office together. “I’ll be honest, I am an absolutely lousy professor. I’m still not sure how I even got my job.”

“Nepotism, I would imagine. Considering your best friend is the minister.”

“My best friend is a lousy potions master, what are you talking about?” Harry asked, bumping his shoulder against Draco’s. Draco’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“Shut up, you git. You’re horrid when it comes to grading, and keeping up with your assignments, and creatures, you’re also pretty bad at keeping your Gryffindors out of trouble, but I won’t lie, you’re an excellent Defense professor. Probably one of the best that Hogwarts has ever had.”

“Draco,” Harry cooed. “That’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me!”

Draco glared at his best friend before heading up the stairs. 

“So, I’ve heard about some new colleagues that we should be getting,” Harry said conversationally as they got to his rooms. 

“And?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrows, the two of them walking in.

“And Hagrid is recommending Charlie Weasley to take over Magical Creatures, and Neville Longbottom just got a job offer to teach Herbology.”

Draco froze and stared at the man in front of him. “A Weasley and Longbottom?” He demanded. 

“At least it isn’t Ron?” Harry offered, pushing Draco into his rooms. 

“Thank Merlin it isn’t the Weasel, but still, Harry, I am going to have to deal with both of them?” He demanded as Harry poured the two of them both a glass of firewhiskey and they sat side by side on Harry’s old couch. 

“I think that you’ll be just fine,” Harry stated, patting Draco’s knee softly. “Did I ever tell you I actually had a crush on Charlie?”

Draco glanced at him. “Merlin, Harry, just how many Wesleys did you have a thing for?” He demanded. 

Harry hummed and took a sip of his drink. “Three. You’re not allowed to know the third one because you’ll just make fun of me.”

That made Draco grimace. “Don’t tell me it was the Weasel.”

“Fuck no!” Harry said, absolutely horrified at the very thought. “It was George.”

“No kidding,” Draco laughed. 

“Unfortunately George is very straight and very much interested in his wife. Charlie, on the other hand, a few years ago he was trying to figure out his sexuality and I was going through my weird journey of self discovery. I got sex, Charlie realized he was asexual. Kinda bruised my ego won’t lie,” Harry said. 

Draco snorted, something that once upon a time would have shook Harry to his core to hear Draco Malfoy do something so undignified. “My first time was with Theo.”

“Gross!”

“Not nearly as bad as the time I got so fucked that I tried to fuck Greg.”

Harry choked and looked at his friend. “No!”

Draco’s cheeks went red. “Unfortunately. He turned me down, thank heavens.”

“You and Goyle,” Harry laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. The two continued talking about their past conquests as Harry’s floo opened up and someone stepped through. 

“Harry could you possibly- Malfoy?” Hermione said, confused. 

“What’d you mention-Malfoy?” Ron said, looking at the two men sitting uncomfortably close to one another on Harry’s couch. Draco coughed and rapidly stood up. 

“Well, Potter, thank you for the drink but I do believe it’s time I retire to my rooms,” he said, brushing off his pristine trousers. 

“Draco,” Harry said with a sigh. “Finish-“

“I have some grading to get done,” he said before quickly leaving Harry’s rooms. 

Ron frowned. “That was weird, what was Malfoy doing here? Why was he here?” He asked. 

“We were having drinks,” Harry said with a sigh, setting his glass down. “What did you need?”

“I didn’t know that you and Malfoy were friends,” Hermione said, sitting on the couch next to Harry.

“Yes, Draco and I are friends, we’ve been friends. Now, what did you need,” Harry said impatiently. He wasn’t trying to be rude to his friends, it was just that he enjoyed spending a few hours each night with Draco. It was the thing he looked forward to most throughout the day. 

Ron gave his best friend a confused look. “You’re friends with the ferret?”

Harry made a face. “Don’t call him that. What did you need?”

“Well, we were going to see if you wanted to get drinks considering we haven’t seen you in weeks,” Hermione said, crossing her ankles. 

“But it seems that you’re already ahead of us,” Ron said dryly. “Seriously Harry, the ferret?” He demanded. 

“Yes, Ron, the ferret, we’ve been friends for a while now,” Harry said. 

“Oh,” Ron said and made a face. “Why?”

“Why are we friends?” Harry asked, glancing over at the man. 

“Yes, why are you friends with Malfoy? Think about everything he put you through! He’s a horrible person! Do you not remember seventh year?” Ron demanded. 

“You mean when he lied about recognizing me? Or what about eighth year when he apologized to all of us for letting his parents influence him? You have no idea who Draco is anymore, he’s an amazing person,” Harry exclaimed defensively. 

“Harry,” Hermione said slowly. “Is there something that we’re missing here?”

“What do you mean? We’re friends, so what?” Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders. He stood up and poured both Ron and Hermione something to drink. 

“That didn’t look like being just friends,” Ron mumbled. “You were…cuddling. Wait, are you together?!”

“We were just sitting together and talking, it wasn’t cuddling, Ron. We aren’t together”

“Harry, do you like him?” Hermione asked, staring at the man wide eyed. 

“What? No? I mean why would I?” Harry spluttered. 

“I mean, it’s pretty obvious mate,” Ron said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 

Harry handed the two their glasses and slumped his shoulders. “Is it obvious?” He asked, frowning. 

“I mean, we’ve known you since you were eleven, we’ve seen how you were with Cho, and Ginny, and even George,” Hermione said and Ron shuddered. 

“Don’t remind me of that,” he mumbled. 

“And you’ve always had a weird obsession with Malfoy,” she continued, elbowing her husband in the side. “It makes sense.”

“It does?” Ron asked, looking between his two friends. 

“Well of course it does, it could be one of the reasons why Harry has been so happy these last few years,” Hermione reasoned, taking a sip of her firewhiskey. 

“Well, don’t worry, nothing is going to happen between Draco and I. He’s definitely not interested.” Harry sat across from the two and crossed his legs. 

“He looked interested,” Hermione said.

Ron looked at her. “Did you not see how fast he ran out of here? Are you sure about that?” 

“Honestly, Ronald, he ran out of here because of us,” Hermione huffed.

Harry let out a sigh and rested his face in his hands. He was going to lose his mind. 

….

“I can’t believe you ran out of my rooms like a Hufflepuff last night,” Harry said with a sigh, falling onto the couch in Draco’s office. “I was stuck dealing with both of them questioning me for the rest of the night.”

Draco looked up from the potions essays he was grading and frowned. “Why were they questioning you?”

Harry let out an awkward laugh. “Well, uh, funny thing is, they thought that we were er, together.”

Draco slowly set down his quill and smirked. “Together, huh? Cute.”

“Shut up, Prat.”

“I don’t think you’d be able to handle being with me,” Draco said, a small smirk still on his face.

“Trust me, I’ve been handling you just fine as it is, if we were in a relationship my life would probably be a lot easier,” Harry said with a shrug. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course, Molly would stop hinting at me that I needed to get back together with Ginny, Ron and Hermione would stop trying to hook me up with random Ministry friends, and best of all, I’d have you in my bed. I’d say it wouldn’t be too horrible,” Harry finished, kicking his feet up onto the couch. Draco came around his desk and walked towards Harry before he looked down at him. 

“You’d want me in your bed? Is that right?” He asked and Harry gave him a sly smile. “Where did you get this confidence?”

“Ron and Hermione encouraged me,” Harry told him.

“Well, then what exactly are we doing in my office?”

A slow smile grew on Harry’s face. Draco pulled him off of the couch and took Harry’s hand in his and dragged him out of the office. “We’re going to get caught,” Harry laughed. 

“We won’t, don’t worry Potter,” Draco said before they rushed up the stairs and went straight to Harry’s rooms. 

Draco laid his head on Harry’s chest. “So we’re doing this?” He asked, running his hand up and down Harry’s side. 

“Yeah, I think we are,” he murmured. 

“Can we keep it quiet for a while?” Draco asked, tilting his head back to look at Harry. “As much as I enjoy this, I have to admit, I still have fun making everyone think we hate one another.”

“You just like to yell at me in front of people,” Harry joked, kissing the top of his head. 

“That too,” Draco said, smiling.

1 year later

“I heard that Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter are dating,” a third year Hufflepuff, Molly whispered to her Defense partner. 

Harry smiled and leaned down between the two girls. “What makes you think that?” He whispered. 

“Oh, uh, Professor Potter,” she said awkwardly. 

“How about we get back to working on our freezing spells?” He suggested before waltzing up to the front to watch everyone work on the spell. 

“Rodger, no stinging hexes! Five points from Slytherin,” he said. 

Later when Harry walked into his rooms, he found Draco glaring at him in his bedroom. “Five points for a stinging hex?” He demanded, pinching Harry’s side. “What happened to not taking points for stupid reasons!”

“He cast a stinging hex! It wasn’t even his partner that he cast it on!” Harry said, smacking his boyfriend’s hands away from him. “Why are you being grumpy?” He demanded. 

“Because, Potter, one of my students saw this!” He exclaimed, pulling the scarf off of his neck and showing a large love bite. 

Harry smirked. “You weren’t mad when I left it on your neck this morning,” he said, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “So it’s fine, just use a glamour tomorrow. Now, I’m tired, it’s nearly midnight, I’ve been grading and I’m ready to change into something comfier.”

“Do you know how many questions I got about it?” Draco demanded as the two of them changed into their pyjamas. 

“It’s fine, we’re going to have to go public eventually,” Harry said, pushing Draco onto his bed and straddling him. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, lately.”

“Thinking about what?” Draco questioned, staring up at the man. 

“I think it’s time for us to come out and be public,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hands in his. “I mean, all of our friends and family know, and just because we’re together doesn’t mean that we need to stop harassing each other. I’m still going to call you a prat when you’re picking on students.”

“What do you think people would say?”

Harry hummed. “I don’t think it truly matters,” he said, giving Draco a soft kiss. “I just want to hold your hand during mealtimes and sit with you during quidditch matches.”

Draco pursed his lips for a moment. “I think I can handle that,” he said. He gave Harry a soft kiss just as someone knocked on the door to Harry’s quarters. “I’ve got it,” he said and kissed Harry again before he climbed off of Harry’s bed and answered the door.

“Harry, it’s a Gryffindor!” Draco called and Harry let out a whine. This wasn’t what he meant when he told Draco he was ready to come out. 

He went out to the front room and frowned when he saw the Gryffindor prefect, Aaron, sitting nervously on the couch with Leslie, a first year. “What’s going on?”

“I-I just miss my parents,” she sniffed, hugging what looked like Draco’s stuffed ferret to her chest. 

“I’ll get some tea,” Draco murmured. “I might have some Peace Draught lying around here somewhere.”

“Love, quit leaving your potions in my quarters,” Harry huffed before he sat next to Leslie. “How about we floo your parents?”

“Th-they’re muggles,” she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Harry let out a hum and crossed his legs. 

“Well, that does put a damper on things, doesn’t it?” He mused and looked at the prefect, still staring at the men in shock. “Aaron, you can take a seat if you would like.”

Aaron slowly sat on the other side of Leslie just as Draco came back with a tray of teacups. 

“Miss Hay, your’s has some drops of Peace Draught in it, if that is okay with you,” he said.

“Thank you Professor Malfoy,” she said, taking the tea cup. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, a small smile on his face before he looked at Aaron. “It was a good call to ask for help, Mr. Evans. Professor Potter is excellent at calming down cowardly lions.” He carefully set the tray of tea on the small coffee table.

“Draco,” Harry chided before he put his attention back to the now calm little girl. “How about tomorrow, you and I will write a letter to your parents and set up a time for them to come and visit you?”

Leslie looked up at him wide eyed. “You can do that?” She asked. 

“Of course, I’m Harry Potter, I can do whatever I want,” he said with a small smile. 

“Prat,” Draco murmured, smacking the back of Harry’s head. “I’m heading back to bed, let me know if you need anything.”

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before he went back to Harry’s bedroom. 

“Well, how about the two of you finish your tea and I’ll take you back to your rooms?” Harry suggested, taking a sip of his own tea. 

“Are you and Professor Malfoy dating?” Aaron blurted before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Harry gave the sixth year an amused smile. “Well, I’m not sure if that is really any of your business, is it?” He asked.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Five points from Gryffindor for being nosey!” Draco called from Harry’s room. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Five points to Gryffindor for helping out your fellow student,” he said, winking at Aaron. Once the little girl was calmed down, Harry walked the two Gryffindors back to their rooms before he returned to his own where Draco was already fast asleep. Harry smiled before he climbed into bed with him and kissed the side of the Slytherin’s head softly. Hopefully they wouldn’t wake up being the topic of everyone’s discussion.


	2. Scared, Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another cute little one shot about our favorite professors. Comment and let me know what you think.

Harry climbed on top of his boyfriend and straddled his hips, he took Draco’s hands and pinned them over his head. “You’re going.”

“I have work to do,” Draco said, glaring up at Harry.

“Liar,” Harry stated, leaning down and nipped at Draco’s bottom lip. 

“How does that make me a liar?” Draco demanded, a scowl forming on his face. Today was Easter and the Weasley’s had extended their invitation to not only Harry but, Harry’s boyfriend. For some stupid reason, Draco refused to actually go see the Weasley family. They knew that Harry was dating the potions master, but Draco vehemently refused to go to the Burrow for any reason.

“Draco, I know for a fact that you do not have any work to do, you finished it last night after yelling at me for not grading those stupid defense papers,” Harry said, flicking Draco’s nose. “And we aren’t going to your parents’ house until later this evening for dinner. Which means we are having lunch at the Weasley’s. Together.”

“The Weasleys do not like me, and I do not like them. There is no reason for me to go to that, that weasel burrow!” Draco sputtered, pushing Harry off of him. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Harry said, giving the man a sad look. 

“Don’t you do that,” Draco accused, poking Harry in the chest. “Don’t do that full name shite. Now, I’m going to stay here and relax before we have dinner with Mother and Father.”

“I’ll let you pick out my clothes,” Harry said slyly, poking the blond man in the side. 

“Now, that’s an interesting offer,” Draco said, sitting up. He carded his fingers through Harry’s hair and smiled at him. “You’ll wear whatever I pick out?” 

Harry grimaced. He knew right away this was a mistake but, if he could get Draco to actually come and meet his family, well that was an opportunity he just refused to pass up. 

“Whatever you pick out--within reason, Draco Malfoy, I will not let you put me in a dress or some stupid outfit that makes me look like a ponce. Got it?” He asked and Draco grinned before he pinned the man on the bed. 

“I would never, never, make you look like a ponce; you do that well enough on your own, Love,” Draco said with a smirk.

“You, Malfoy, are a liar, a fantastical, insane, liar,” Harry said between kisses. “But, I agree. Dress me up and you come with me to the Weasleys’ house for Easter lunch.”

…

“I look like an idiot,” Harry mumbled, tugging at the grey trousers that now hug his legs ridiculously tight.

“You said Easter lunch with the Weasleys,” Draco seethed, staring at the Burrow in front of them. Wizards flew around the house in a wild game of quidditch while a group of people sat in the garden watching them. 

“Oh, did I not mention that the Weasleys play quidditch first? And invite all of our friends as well?” Harry asked innocently. “Payback is a bitch, isn’t it?” He asked, grasping Draco’s hand. 

“I just dressed you nicely! Harry, that suit looks amazing on you!” Draco complained.

“I look like an idiot,” Harry chided, going to pull his hair out of the bun that Draco had pulled it in. 

“If you let that unruly mess of hair out of that bun I will slip a potion in your food that will have slugs coming out of both ends, do you understand me?” Draco hissed and Harry let out a slight whimper. 

“Not again,” he mumbled. Harry rubbed his stomach slightly as memories of the last time Draco slugged him came rushing back. He was never going to try and scare Draco again. Not after have slugs come out of him like that. “I’m not sitting next to you for lunch. I don’t trust you to not poison me.”

“Shut up, you’re sitting next to me, Potter,” he snarled. 

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, grinning when she saw the two walk into the garden. “Oh, you brought Malfoy?” She asked, look at Draco curiously.

Draco was notorious for not showing up with Harry when it came to being around Harry’s friends. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, per say, it was more that they were Harry’s friends, not his. And not only that, but he didn’t feel comfortable around them with all the history. He was dreading even being close to George, knowing that his twin had died in the war that Draco was on the wrong side of. Not only that, but Malfoys and Weasleys never got along and Draco wasn’t entirely sure how the Weasleys felt with him being in a relationship with their precious Potter. Harry kept assuring him that the Weasleys were completely okay with it, but considering every time Draco was dragged along to see Hermione and Ron, Draco wasn’t so sure. It was as if they were polite. But only because it mattered to Harry. 

“Yeah, we made a deal,” Harry said. “Weasleys for Malfoys.”

“I see he made you dress nice as well?” She said, making it sound more like a question. 

“Mother prefers more formal wear for Easter dinner. Since we won’t have time to stop back at my flat or Hogwarts, before we head to the Manor, Harry gets to be dressed up all day,” Draco said politely, squeezing Harry’s hand. 

“Well, you both look wonderful,” she said, smiling, Draco, would you like to come sit with Ginny, Luna, and me?”

Harry glanced at Draco curiously. Draco ground his teeth before he flashed Hermione a smile. 

“I would love to, Gr-Hermione,” he said, letting go of Harry’s hand. Harry gave him a grateful smile and leaned forward and kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, Ron and Charlie are wanting to catch up for a moment,” he told Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes. 

“Make sure Charles keeps his hands to himself,” Draco warned. 

Harry let out a soft laugh. “I’ll make sure to remind him that,” he said and kissed Draco again. “Love you.”

“Go away from me,” Draco said, pushing him away.

Harry grinned before he headed into the Burrow and Draco followed Hermione to a patio table she was at with Luna and Ginny. 

“So, does this mean that I’m stuck at the girlfriend table?” Draco drawled, taking a seat next to Ginny.

“Well, I’m married, and they’re dating each other,” Hermione said. “So-”

“Yes, Draco, you’re at the girlfriend table, it’s rather lovely,” Luna said with a smile. “Although Ginny is about to play quidditch I do believe,” she said.

“Oh? The two of you are together?” Draco asked. “I totally knew you were a lesbian, Ginevra.” 

“You’re the only one,” she said, rolling her eyes. “So, how is it with Harry? Does he do that weird thing where he tries to scare you constantly?”

“He did, until I slugged him,” he said and let out a soft chuckle. 

“You hit him?” Hermione asked, looking horrified. 

Draco raised his eyebrows confused before it hit him. “Oh, no! I slipped a potion in his pumpkin juice that had slugs coming out of both ends. You only try to scare a potions master once.”

“Oh?” Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. “Do you possibly have any more of that potion? Ronald is driving me up the wall.”

Draco smirked and pulled a vial out of his pocket. “Here you go. This was my emergency vial for today in case Harry angers me.”

“You have him very whipped,” Ginny remarked, taking a sip of her tea.

“It’s very cute,” Luna said, smiling. 

“I don’t think I have him whipped,” Draco said, smiling across the garden where Harry was talking to the Weasley brothers. “I think he just loves me. And, he knows that I’ll kick his ass if he makes me too angry.”

“You’ve been dating for a year and a half now, any plans to go further than dating?” Hermione questioned, giving Draco a curious look. 

“I bought a ring, just haven’t decided when is the best time, and Harry and I haven’t really spoken about marriage. I just know he desperately wants a family one day.”

“Are you planning on adopting one day, then?” Ginny questioned. 

“Is this just interrogate Malfoy time?” Draco asked, suddenly feeling slightly cornered.

“Well, this is the first time Harry has ever convinced you to come to a family function and none of us know very much about you, or your and Harry’s relationship for that matter,” Hermione stated. “You can’t blame us.”

Draco sighed and poured himself a glass of tea. “We talked about that, and while my parents do approve of my relationship with Harry, that did request that I continue on the Malfoy and Black line considering both families have dwindled.”

“Oh Draco!” Luna exclaimed. “Are you going to make a potion so that you get pregnant? You know the Quibbler has been working on a story about male pregnancy.”

Draco gave her a terrified look. “Merlin no!” He exclaimed. “We are planning on doing surrogacy. Harry and I have talked about it, and I may or may not have been working on a potion that would mix our DNA so that the child was a Malfoy and a Potter. I just haven’t told Harry about it yet.”  
Hermione perked up in her seat. “Malfoy, I want to know everything,” she said, giving Draco a look. 

Ginny coughed. “Well, I think I’m going to go play some quidditch, you all have fun,” she said and kissed Luna’s cheek before she fled.   
….

“So, you bought the ring?” Ron asked.

Harry swallowed and pulled out the small velvet box. “Narcissa told me it’s a Black family heirloom, apparently it was supposed to be given to Sirius for when he was meant to marry. Obviously he never got it but, I took it to a jeweler and made it a little less feminine and I’m going to ask him.”

“You know when?” Charlie asked, taking a drink of his firewhiskey. 

“Nope. Not a clue,” he said as Ron opened the box. 

“Is Malfoy’s finger really this dainty?” He asked, observing the emerald green jewel on the silver band. 

“Yes, he has long skinny spider fingers, I make fun of them,” Harry shrugged. Ron tore his eyes from the ring and looked at his best friend. 

“You are very strange, I hope you know that,” he said, giving the box back to Harry. “When are you asking him?”

“No idea, I don’t even know for sure if he wants to get married.” 

“I mean, he obviously loves you,” Charlie said. “He let you drag him to the Burrow and not only that but he’s willingly sitting with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. I highly doubt he’s doing that for his own entertainment.”

Harry smiled over at Draco who was in fact, sitting back in his chair and was just casually talking to the three women. “Yeah, he does love me, in his own weird, twisted way. I still haven’t decided when or how I’m asking him, though. I’ll figure it out eventually.” 

“Maybe do it in a flamboyant way, Malfoy’s obnoxious that way,” Ron said and Harry shook his head. 

“No, he’s really not. If I did it in the middle of everyone he would probably murder me,” Harry said, glancing over at Draco who was now in a very animated conversation with Hermione. “I think we just lost out partners, Ron.”

“Oh no,” he said, looking at the two horrified.

“Hermione just realized that Draco is a potions master, I reckon,” Harry said cracking a smile. “And now she’s grilling him because he’s an academic and she is too.”

“We’ve lost them haven’t we?” Ron murmured and Harry nodded before he pocketed the ring and headed over to his boyfriend and kissed the side of Draco’s head. 

“Enjoying yourself, Love?” He asked, running his fingers through Draco’s short hair. 

“Surprisingly, yes, we’re talking about slug potions,” he said and Harry’s stomach turned. 

“Please don’t talk about the slugs,” he complained. 

“You’re a baby, what kind of Saviour of the Wizarding World are you?” Draco sneered as Harry sat on his lap. The potions master looked down at Harry’s trousers and let out a sigh. “Did you wipe something on your pants?”

“No?” Harry said and kissed Draco softly. “I love you?”

“Cute,” he muttered, patting his thigh. 

“What’s the slug potion?” Ron asked, taking a seat between Hermione and Luna. 

Draco gave him a devilish grin and Harry buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. “You see, Harry has thing where he likes to try to and scare me because I’m jumpy apparently. So, after he scared me for the hundredth time, I slipped one of my experiments into his drink.”

“You promised not to try out experimental potions on me after the hair incident!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Let me finish, Potter,” Draco said patiently. “It’s a potion where if you drink it, slugs come out of both ends. It was actually inspired by that little botched slug spell you attempted to cast our second year of Hogwarts, Weasley.”

“Merlin, I’ll never forget that,” Ron said, sounding haunted. 

“Try having slugs come out of both ends,” Harry told him. “And your evil boyfriend won’t give you the potion that makes it stop because he’s trying to “teach you a lesson”.”

“I will say, Granger, I am sorry for what I said to you during that argument, I truly am,” Draco said sincerely to the Minister.

Hermione gave him a sweet smile. “Thank you, Malfoy, really, it means a lot,” she said and took a sip of tea. 

“You know, Mother told me if I wanted to invite anyone to the Manor for dinner tonight I could if you and Weasley would like to come,” Draco offered kindly. 

“Fuck no!” Ron shouted. “No! Mione, that’s not happening, no.”

Draco looked at Harry and the two grinned at one another. “Ron, he’s kidding,” Harry said with a chuckle. “You wouldn’t be able to handle ‘Cissa even if you tried.”

“Cissa?” Ron choked. 

“Yes, she is going to be my future mother in law, one day, I should be close to her,” Harry said. “Narcissa absolutely adores me.”

“Future mother in law?” Draco asked, giving Harry a small smile. 

“Of course, although, she’s probably going to be insanely pissed when you go from Draco Malfoy to Draco Potter,” Harry said smugly. 

Draco looked at him for a moment before he shook his head and let out a soft laugh. “No, Darling, you’ll be a Malfoy.”

“I’m the only Potter left,” he whined. 

“Then we’ll hyphenate.”

“Did the two of you just decide to get married?” Ron asked, looking in between the two of them. 

“No,” Draco said with a shrug. “But, one of these days we will be and it’s easier to decide now what our last names will be rather than later.”

“True,” Harry mused and kissed Draco softly. “If you try to poison me, I’ll kill you,” he whispered. 

“Shut up, Prat,” Draco said softly. 

….

“So, have the two of you talked about marriage,” Lucius asked and Harry gulped. While he did have an amazing relationship and friendship with Narcissa, Lucius still terrified him. Maybe it was because of all the times Lucius tried to kill him during his childhood, or the fact that he was the right hand man to the man whose entire mission was to destroy Harry and take over the Wizarding World. Now, though, he was merely Draco’s terrifying, crippled father who was stuck in house arrest at the Manor for the rest of his life.

“Vaguely,” Draco murmured, stirring his spoon around in his soup. “We’ve decided to hyphenate our names.”

“Mr. Potter, you do not wish to be a Malfoy?” Narcissa asked. 

“Have you not realized he is ashamed of us?” Lucius asked. 

Harry gave Lucius a look before he glanced at Narcissa. “It’s not that, ‘Cissa. I feel as if my last name is one of the last connections to my parents. I don’t want to completely lose it. And the Malfoy name is important to Draco, so we’re going to have both last names,” he said, giving her a small smile. 

“That’s very lovely, Harry,” she said, smiling at the man. 

“I didn’t realize that was why you wanted to keep your last name,” Draco said softly, giving Harry a sad look. Harry didn’t look at him and just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand lightly. 

“Aside from that, we haven’t had a real conversation about marriage, but, I’ll be honest. Draco could ask me at any time and I would say yes. I would love to be married to Draco for the rest of my life and I think right now we’re just comfortable with one another and that’s all that matters.”

“Yes it is,” Draco murmured. “Mother, Father, Harry and I are going on a walk.”

With that Draco stood up and Harry gave him a curious look but followed suit. Draco took his hand and pulled him out of the Manor quickly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“I love you-”

“Will you marry me?” Harry blurted. 

“I was going to ask you!” Draco shouted, smacking Harry’s arm. 

A smile stretched across Harry’s face. “You were?”

“Yes you idiot! I even had the ring ready!” Draco shouted, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket. “Do you even have a ring, Potter?”

Harry glared. “Accio ring!” He shouted. Soon a ring flew into his hand and Harry gave Draco a look. 

“I was going to ask you tomorrow when we had our own little Easter dinner and then your parents kept asking us about marriage and-fuck Draco, I just want to marry you and if we’re married we can share quarters at Hogwarts and I can hold you all night and Draco, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hands in his. 

“So, we’re doing this?” Draco asked, giving Harry a tentative smile. 

“We’re doing this,” Harry said. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Draco’s. “Love you, Ferret.”

“Love you too, Cowardly Lion,” Draco whispered, kissing Harry again as his parents come out into the gardens. 

“So, he’s officially going to be a Malfoy?” Lucius asked dryly. 

“Oh it would seem so,” Narcissa said, clasping her hands together. “Darling, this means you and Harry will need to spend some time bonding together!”

Harry abruptly pulled away from his fiance. “What?” He demanded.

“You need to get to know your father in law,” Draco said, giving him a small smile. “You’ll survive.”

Harry gave Draco a nervous smile. “If you say so,” he murmured. “Now, let’s go back to dinner and when we get back home, you’re all mine.”

“Let’s go, you pig,” Draco said with a sigh. “After you put this ring on me.”

“Only if you put mine on me,” Harry retorted. 

Draco smiled and slipped the engagement ring onto Harry’s finger and kissed the back of his hand softly. Harry carded his fingers through Draco’s hair before he pulled him close and kissed him. 

….

8 months later. 

Draco was the absolute biggest bridezilla. The wedding planning made Harry want to kill himself. Draco was a drama queen. Of course, Harry knew this before he decided to even start a relationship with the man. Bt he really was ready to just murder Draco at this point. 

“Where’s Potter!?” Draco shouted from his rooms. “The wedding starts in ten minutes and I haven’t seen him!”

“You can’t see me before the wedding love,” Harry called from his own room. 

“I swear, Harry James Potter, if you look like an idiot I will kill you,” Draco snarled and Hermione stared at Harry frightened. 

“Harry, I think he’s going to kill you today,” she whispered, taking Harry’s hands. “Are you sure you want to marry him?”

Harry grinned. “He’s absolutely infuriating. More than anything, I love that moody git. Even when he scares me more than Voldemort ever did.”

“Seriously?” Ron demanded. “He’s threatening to kill you?”

“Yeah, he tried to strangle me yesterday,” Harry said with a shrug and let go of Hermione’s hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection facing him. Ron was still insisting that Harry was just crazy and didn’t actually want to marry Draco and had somehow dragged the Mirror of Erised to his rooms in Hogwarts. “You know what I see when I look into this mirror, Ron?”

“Your parents?” He asked, crinkling his nose. Harry shook his head. 

“I see my family. My parents are there, but so are you and Hermione. And Molly and Arthur and so many other people. But you know who’s holding my hand? It’s Draco. As crazy as it is, it’s always been Draco, from the very first time that I met him in Diagon Alley, it’s been Draco.”

“Alright,” Ron said with a sigh. “Let’s do this, let’s make you a married man.”

Harry gave his two friends a grateful smile. “Have Draco come in here real quick,” he said. Hermione frowned. 

“You shouldn’t see him before the wedding.”

“Please?” He asked. 

She pursed her lips before she went and grabbed the man. 

“Harry, if you messed something up, I am going to kill you,” Draco snarled, marching into the room. He stopped short when he saw his fiance and stared at him wide eyed. “You look amazing.”

Harry smiled and took Draco’s hands in his. “Thank you, I know you like when I have my hair pulled back and Ron told me he heard you threaten to chop my hair off if I came down the aisle with it down.”

Draco cupped his face. “I would never. Now, what do you need?” He asked, leaning forward and kissed Harry gently. 

“Look in the mirror and tell me what you see,” Harry coaxed. 

Draco glanced over at the mirror and shrugged. “I see us. But we’re older,” he said softly. “Harry, what is this?”

“It shows our deepest desires,” Harry said softly. “I know you’ve sort of gone insane during all of this wedding crap, but Draco all we want is to spend our lives together. Does anything else really matter?” 

Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re right, let’s get married.”

“Are you ready for this?” Harry asked, giving him a nervous look. 

“What? Are you scared, Potter?”

Harry stole one more kiss. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think of these little one shots and if I should keep doing them :)


End file.
